


[Podfic of] Pretty In Tents

by tty9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tty9/pseuds/tty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even though he’s making fun of it, Stiles thinks the whole thing sounds awesome and, like most stuff these days, the experience is going to be totally wasted on Scott.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Pretty In Tents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pretty in tents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543994) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



> An amazingly adorable fic, omg! Thankyou for letting me record it! 

Length: 45:02

Size: 21MB/43.22MB

Link: [.m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/?76lrc75wxyxnlq9)  [.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?277vhuykjyo1xrm)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
